continuumfandomcom-20200223-history
Last Minute
"Last Minute" is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 3, and the 36th episode overall of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera battles old friends by allying with former enemies. Alec stands on the precipice of power with one man in his way. A season's worth of choices come down to one, unbelievable moment. Recap In Brad Tonkin's war torn future, Kellog sends him back in time as an insurance policy to neutralize the newly created timeline when Alec jumped back in time. Brad is given the time beacon as a Hail Mary for his Hail Mary (and one way) trip back in time. With nothing else to lose and the possibilities of returning to their future families seeming more lost than ever, Kiera and Brad finally break the sexual tension that's been building between them for weeks. Despite their time traveling challenges, they intend to enjoy each other at the cabin and the unique bond they share. Meanwhile, Alec and Emily plan their escape to finally disappear. Things take a desperate turn when an unseen assailant nearly kills them both in a hail of gunfire. Other Alec preps for Halo's official launch and keynote speech. He's nervous and rattled with the knowledge that Kiera is helping out his time traveling doppelganger, but Kellog is on his last nerve, too. He seems slightly more at easy when PIRON's lawyer, Jacqueline, confirms that "the message has been delivered" to Alec and Emily. The lovers are forced to return to Kiera and Brad's cabin, bursting the time-traveling couple's idyllic bubble of paradise. With Dillon still recovering from Sonya's suicide bombing in the precinct, Carlos is now in charge of the department. Kellog pays a visit, demanding extra police details at Other Alec's keynote. When Carlos initially refuses and reveals that he's reviewing the entire PIRON mandate, Kellog threatens to drain all of PIRON's funding at once. Carlos is forced to oblige. Kiera, Brad, Alec, Emily and Jason assemble at Alec's old SadTech lab. Brad confirms that his future was a direct result of Alec coming back through the continuum. With Other Alec ready to stop at nothing to preserve his future, Alec speculates that PIRON and SadTech will become even more of an oppressive corporate overlord in the future, worse than what Kiera experienced in her original timeline. Jason confirms that Other Alec has the complete time travel device and that he's already rebuilt Escher's antimatter time travel labs. They realize that they need a plan to fight Other Alec and his corporate future, but more importantly, that they need help. Shockingly, they enlist Liber8's help to do it. With Travis, Garza and Lucas assembled in the lab, Kiera finally admits that she had been wrong about trying to protect the future she knows and that she had been asleep in her timeline. She's more sure than ever that she must stop Other Alec and the only way to do that is to work with Liber8. Other Alec gives Diana Bolton an interview in advance of Halo's launch. He comes across as just a humble genius, not unlike Steve Jobs. He contends that Halo is a revolutionary device that will change humanity. At Alec's lab, Brad explains that the time beacon he was sent back with (and recovered back from the Freelancers) sends a signal to mark a point in time as a critical nexus point of change. By activating the beacon, steps could be taken in the future to influence that moment in history and to prevent anyone else from doing the same. Essentially, the only way to know if their plan works is to activate the beacon and have nothing at all happen; this also means that they must commit to this new history and timeline, as a result. With just hours before Halo's keynote, they launch their plan into action. At the Halo keynote, Carlos provides Kellog with the extra security. Garza sneaks in with the caterers and assembles a powerful sniper rifle. Kiera sneaks in via her invisibility suit. Emily blends into the audience. Travis, Lucas and Jason monitor the entire situation from Alec's lab. As Other Alec takes the stage and has a momentary minute of stage fright, he launches into his story, that Halo is his dream to make the world a better place. He remarks that Halo is "always watching, always listening, always with you." Just as the audience gets riled up for Halo, Other Alec's speech is interrupted by a transmission from Travis telling the audience to wake up. This distraction gives Garza just the right amount of time to get into place in the catwalks above with her sniper rifle. She lines up her shot and fires at Other Alec, purposefully missing so that his security will escort him to safety. He is immediately rushed off stage and into a backstage elevator. Suddenly, the elevator stops and fills with gas. Everyone inside collapses. As the audience flees the auditorium, Emily is arrested by the VPD and already made the fall girl for the attempted assassination. She goes willingly, providing Garza the opportunity to escape quietly with the crowd. When Carlos opens the elevator, he helps out the barely-conscious Other Alec as he's piled into an SUV and taken to PIRON… until it's revealed that it was actually Alec who was just shuttled away to PIRON while Kiera has Other Alec on top of the elevator. At PIRON, Alec commandeers the entire security system with Lucas's help. The clock is ticking for Alec to find where Other Alec has hidden the time travel device. When he can't find it, he patches through to Kiera's CMR. Other Alec refuses to give up its location. Kiera tells Alec to destroy the antimatter lab as a bargaining chip; Other Alec still won't budge. Alec goes medieval on the antimatter lab, destroying everything of value. Carlos arrives to take Other Alec to another location. He pleads his case, warning Kiera that her family will never exist if she chooses Alec over him, but Kiera shocks Other Alec by informing him that she's counting on that future never happening. Before they can get too far, hired mercenaries to rescue Other Alec intercept Carlos's vehicle. Jacqueline, at PIRON, sensing that something was wrong with Alec, activated an RFID tracking chip implanted in Other Alec's wrist for a kidnapping attempt such as this. Alec finally finds the time travel device just as Other Alec arrives. After a brief scuffle, Alec flees with the device in tact. Jackie sees both Alec Sadler's run past her. Kiera and Liber8 arrive to neutralize the mercenaries protecting Other Alec. Alec manages to get to a top floor conference room when Other Alec corners him. He demands to be given back the time travel device, but Alec refuses. Other Alec vows to always keep Alec and Emily apart, making sure she dies in every timeline. Pushed to the brink, they wrestle and Alec pushes Other Alec through a window and onto the roof. As they continue to fight, the device breaks apart. Kiera and Liber8 continue to fight their way through the building. In the scuffle, it's no longer clear which Alec is which; as one tries to strangle the other, the other grabs a slice of the time travel device and plunges it into his attacker's jugular, just as Kiera gets to the roof. The mortally wounded Alec manages to gasp out to Kiera: "Your future dies with me." He pulls the slice from his neck and bleeds out in seconds. Still unsure of which Alec died, the Alec left alive tells her that he knew she'd come back for him in the Freelancers' prison. It's clear that Other Alec is dead. After a moment, Alec and Kiera finally reconcile. They remove the RFID chip from the dead Alec and implant it into Alec. As Liber8 heads out to dispose of the body, Alec is shuttled back into the building ironically enough to assume his own (Other Alec's) identity as head of PIRON. Carlos is completely in the dark as to what happened at PIRON, but knows that Alec is back to stay. He agrees to look into Emily's arrest to get her out of custody. Liber8 takes up residence in the Freelancers' old digs. Kiera goes off to find Brad. The two contemplate whether or not to activate the beacon to see if their plan worked. Their curiosity gets the better of them and they activate the beacon… and nothing happens. Thus, Brad's future has been eliminated. When Kellog goes to check in on Alec at PIRON, he reveals that he knows there's only one Alec left, and it's not Other Alec. Alec shuts out Kellog once and for all, promisingly to dismantle PIRON. But Kellog has had another trick up his sleeve this whole time: with Other Alec so focused on Halo's launch; he unwittingly signed a number of documents turning the company over to Kellog. Alec is unceremoniously removed from the facility by security as Kellog sits in Alec's chair. Just then, the entire city of Vancouver goes dark. Kiera and Brad sense something is very, very wrong. From a distance, Chen and The Traveler watch the events unfold. The Traveler remarks, "It has begun." There's a huge time ball explosion where Brad activated the time beacon; he and Kiera are thrown back by the blast. A dozen super soldiers spill out, guns drawn. A terrifying new future has just been unleashed and now, the only thing left that Brad and Kiera can do is to run for their lives. ---- : ~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.Season 3 - Episode 11 "3 Minutes to Midnight". Continuum Episodes. Syfy. Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Recurring Cast * Ryan Robbins as John Doe * Terry Chen as Curtis Chen * Magda Apanowicz as Emily * Ian Tracey as Jason Sadler * Brian Markinson as Insp. Jack Dillon Guest Starring * Anjali Jay as Jacqueline * Zak Santiago as Agent Miller * Michelle Harrison as Diana Bolton * Ty Olsson as Marcellus * Vladimir Ruzich as The Traveler * Giacomo Baessato as Police Officer * Sean Rogerson as Security * Asher Isbrucker Alec Double * Sharon Simms Kiera Stunt Double * Rick Pearce Carlos Stunt Double * Brin Alexander Alec Stunt Double * Quinn Starr Alec Stunt Double * Efosa Otuomagie Travis Stunt Double * Janene Carleton Garza Stunt Double * Cassandra Ebner Emily Stunt Double * Garvin Cross as Piron Driver * Dan Shea as Piron Driver * Hugo Steele as Piron Black Ops * Dan Rizzuto as Piron Black Ops * Andrew Prest as Piron Black Ops * Shaw Madson as Piron Black Ops * Jason Bell as Freelancer Quotes Trivia *In the very first scene of the episode, where Tonkin watches the skyline of the city, a clocktower can be seen that shows 10:04 o'clock. That time and the look of the clock is a reference to the famous time travel movie "Back To The Future" where Marty McFly uses a lightning that strucks a clocktower at exactly 10:04 o'clock to travel through time. References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes